


Demon's Pet

by egoistika



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alliances, Anal Sex, Asmodeus - Demon of Lust, Asmodeus who, Basically, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But as Lance's pet, But he gets into it, Coran is amazing and underrated okay, Cosmo - Freeform, Demon James Griffin, Demon Keith (Voltron), Demon Lotor, Demon Romelle, Demon Ryan Kinkade, Demon Shiro (Voltron), Demon War, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fuck Or Die, Gay demisexual Keith, Human Allura (Voltron), Hunk needs a hug tbh, I am going to hell, Idiots in Love, It will be cute though, KICK lives in 2019, Keith is son of Asmodeus, Kinks, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Matt is confused, Mild Shiro/Lotor, Mind Control, Orrrr maybe, Reincarnation, Romellura, Rough Oral Sex, Sage Coran, Shameless Smut, So are Hunk and our non-binary baby, Soulmates, Why is this turning into an episode of supernatural, and Keith loves him, ha, klance, klance is canon king, lance is a student, non-binary Pidge, oh well, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoistika/pseuds/egoistika
Summary: Pidge and Hunk dare Lance to summon a demon.But what happens when Lance gets demon's (hot) son Keith summoned instead?Everything goes south.Literally.





	1. Chapter One

 

″What?" Lance's eyes were rapidly drifting from his tiny but nonetheless frightening friend Pidge, who stood still with arms folded across their chests all the way to Hunk who was eyeing the two with his usual slight concern and really, he was such a sweetheart and Lance was expecting of him to say something, anything, to defend what was left of Lance's honor but when Hunk didn't, Lance stiffened on his feet. "You two are serious about this."

Pidge huffed, not trying to hide their irritation. "You chose a dare yourself, Lance. Besides, if you are so skeptical about the whole supernatural thing as you claimed earlier, I don't see a reason to chicken out." A mischievous smile worked up its way to Pidge's face that was roughly touched around the edges by a faint glow of the yellow candlelight, and Lance suddenly had every horror movie scene that creeped him out playing out in his head on repeat and his mouth went dry.

He was too beautiful to die possessed by a demon. He didn't even make it to the cover of his favorite magazine! He was too young and too unfulfilled to let it all go to waste because of some stupid dare little pigeon was so persistent about, and, if it was so harmless to perform a ritual for summoning a demon, why wouldn't the two of them join him then?

"Fine, I'll do it," Lance smirked, cupping his knees in a relaxed manner where he sat on the floor cross-legged, as Hunk fixated him with a stare of a worried mother as Pidge fought with themselves not to burst into a triumphant chant, when a massive grin spread on their face from ear to ear. "But you'll have to be accomplices or I am bailing."

Hunk and Pidge froze.

It was go big or go home, Lance thought, and if they had enough of enthusiasm to force him into a blood-curling situation similar to this, they would easily stay with him 'til the end of the line without second-guessing it because that was what friends were supposed to do for each other; they got each other's backs, - anytime and anywhere, or at least it was so in any other movie that wasn't horror.

"I know someone who would want to join! Hold up!" Pidge yelped as their face suffused with an impulsive thrill, wherewith they momentarily reached out for the phone in their back pocket.Lance scrunched his face in confusion (not frowning too hard, he couldn't afford early wrinkles) while Hunk's worried expression didn't falter from the beginning of their discussion and they both eyed the tiny person expectantly.

Pidge then cleared their throat, a false smile capturing their lips as they waited on the phone. "Hey Matt," their tone was pleading and gentle, "I was wondering if you could drop by Lance's house real quick and bring me four candles and red chalk if you manage to find any, but I know you will."

Lance and Hunk exchanged a lingering, questioning look as the shortest one observed them with a secretive amusement. "You're a lifesaver, Matt. I owe you one."

Hunk's shoulders visibly fell. "Oh no, it's really happening. We are really doing this, we are really summoning a demon, a huge, ugly, gruesome demon who will devour our fragile human bodies in a sudden wave of anger and begin the era of dystopia-"

"Calm down, Hunk." Pidge rested their palm on his shoulder reassuringly. "Remember, everything we believe in is explained and firmly supported by science and science only." They leaned further towards Hunk and quickly whispered, "I'm just messing with Lance, nothing's gonna happen, so chill."

"What are you two whispering about? I am still not wiped out by a violent dark force so at least pretend to appreciate me while I'm still here." Lance pouted, childish grimace stretched across his faultless features.

Pidge somehow got to the point where they compared Lance's face to a dartboard and how everything they and Hunk said was a process of unconscious targeting at things Lance was too self-conscious about which displayed on his face in a raw, exposed and vulnerable form. Especially with given circumstances and Lance freaking out like he was paid to do so.

Lance would always remain Lance; a child caged in a body of a guy and there was nothing to be done about it, they thought. But Hunk and Pidge were used to that already and sometimes, at really rare moments when they would catch him being a goof in his full glory, they had both remembered how their spoiled and cocky friend was actually irreplaceable and how much they loved him. And loved to tease him, of course.

While Pidge had their mouth open and ready to explain a thing or two, a screeching sound of gears drifting across the asphalt grabbed everyone's attention which caused the smallest one to glue themselves to a side window in a split of a second and they shrieked.

"Matt's here!"

"Just great. " Lance muttered, tilting his chin up so his eyes were roaming, and frankly, there was not much, not much at all; neither to think about nor to see. And he found himself absentmindedly searching for the tiny rainbow orbs produced by the candlelight that managed to escape every time he thought his eye had caught one and was this really how he was going to go? The great fall of Lance McClain, awaiting in talons of a demon he didn't have to invite to their little party. 

Maybe he could still find a way out of this, maybe it wasn't too late to-

"Don't go out unless you have to, it's raining heavily, just look at what it did to my bangs." The wooden lid on the planked floor flew wide open, as Matt completely drenched dragged his body up the ladder into the attic while he moaned complaints with displeasure. Hunk went over and gave him a hand, pulling him up with a tad bit of force, as Matt struggled to keep steady on his feet.

He pulled out a tiny bag from under his mahogany coat, and without a word, he handed it over to Pidge. "Hope it's not damp."

"You're the best, Matt." Pidge smiled at him brightly, and if Lance didn't know their original intentions, he would consider that one of the most humble smiles he had ever seen. On their face, i.e.

"What do you need that for anyway?" Matt was crouching on the floor next to Hunk and Lance, eyes following the small figure as it moved swiftly across the room.

"To summon a demon." They flatly replied, as they emptied the bag on the window stool and revealed the items they asked for. Pidge wondered why Lance didn't consult with them and Hunk about adding a coffee table in there or perhaps a rug, a rug would be nice, really, or anything that would show off the fact that someone very much alive frequently circulated inside of the space of four walls under the roof.

Matt did not speak for a moment, and Lance was thinking that maybe this was his rational ticket for the way out. Maybe someone was reasonable enough to put a stop to this whole nuisance.

_Maybe._

But before anyone had managed to say anything, Pidge cut in. "Lance wondered if you'd assist since he has to be the one to perform a ritual." They turned to Matt and hastily turned away again, and Lance could see that they were already plotting how and what, where to start and with what to end.

When has ' _maybe_ ' ever worked out for anyone?

Matt thoughtfully nodded, humming. "Sure, just tell me which part of it should I do."

"Grab chalk and draw a pentagram across the floor. Hunk? Could you please pass me the burning candle next to your knee?"

Hunk insecurely stared at the candle as if it was going to do more than perhaps brush against his fingertips, but Pidge seemed to have all the patience in the world. Unlike Lance, who couldn't stop pacing and murmuring empty nothings into thin air.

In a couple of minutes everything was set and ready, and Lance began thinking whether he saw enough of horror movies at all; A giant red pentagram laid sprawled across the murky planks which just appealed to the horrendous atmosphere with five candles neatly resting at each of five points, and Pidge tapped Matt's back proudly.

"Helping dad with his drafts finally came in handy, I see," Pidge commented with a chuckle. "Might be one of your best works so far, y' know."

"Can't take my pride in drawing something for entertainment of frantic fantasy devotees with no life, but you are right, - just look at those straight lines! I am like the product of Da Vinci and Dante-''

Pidge smacked him across the forearm. "Stop it."

Matt turned towards them, but- "Lance, sit down in the middle. Matt, draw this sigil above the highest point, right up there. It's the sigil of Asmodeus, the demon of lust if you didn't know. And Lance," they shoved a phone into the boy's hands forcefully, "read that out loud once Matt's done with the sigil. Hunk and I are going to wait for you down in your room. You still have unopened Pringles, right? Come on Hunk, we shall not disturb the work of malicious energies!" 

They euphorically squealed, and Lance was never a fan of how his scared expression looked when he caught it staring back in the mirror.

Hunk with his full weight shuffled down the ladders in a blink of an eye, and Pidge didn't take too long to do the same.

Matt dusted his hands off by rubbing them against the fabric of his jeans that were still damp above his ankles as he shot Lance a sympathetic smile, and he hazarded. "You know they are doing this just to tease you, right? No need to be scared, Lance. Just get it over with so they would leave you alone."

Lance instantly spat back. "Is that why you aren't phased by all of this, like, one bit? Because you think this is some stupid, childish game where you gather your friends in a circle to encourage the ghost of your dead aunt to breathe into the candle as a sign of her presence so you could wrap up the night by laughing at the one who got scared the most knowing that in this case, it's me?"

Matt dismissed him. "Pidge threatened to throw a toaster into my bathtub."

"Are you-"

"- While I'm in it, Lance."

Lance grimaced. Did he know Pidge at all? Maybe this was their way of getting rid of the people they found mentally exhausting. But it's not like Lance had to this, like he had to agree to all of this nonsense, and on the other hand, he knew he'd never be able to live it down if he had just given up and called quits on the whole thing. He chose the dare himself, and he knew that his friends liked to play dirty. He put a noose around his neck and kicking the stool could be just anyone's pleasure when you are up there just hanging in the air with nothing left to do; Hunk and Pidge loved Lance, they did. But they annoying him more.

"I am just going to-" Matt went across the room and slumped down onto the floor with a dull thud, squishing himself into a corner, "-wait for you right here. Not an inch further."

Lance weakly nodded, as his eyes returned to the screen and the words. Okay. Holy.  _Okay_. He got it.

Here we go.

He took a deep breath.

_It's now or never, niño._

"Lord of the Dark, by your grace, I entreat thee to inspire Asmodeus to manifest before me, that he may give me the true and faithful answer so that I may accomplish my desired end, provided that it is proper to his office. This I humbly and respectfully ask in Your Name, may you deem me worthy, True God."

Lance paused.

He scanned the attic.

From left to right, from right to left.

So far, he didn't catch anything strange; no claws arising from the pit of the red chalk on the floor, no purple clouds and whiffs swirling from the ceiling trying to suck him in, no eerie goat cries, no goblets filled with blood, and most importantly, - no demons.  _Nothing_.

For the most part, he was relieved by the fact that nothing happened. But he tried to excuse that small part of him which felt irrationally disappointed with the realization that magic, after all wasn't real. 

Lance heard Pidge's piercing laughter all across the hallway as he and Matt were approaching his room, and he couldn't bother with scrubbing the floor in the middle of the night, fumbling with buckets and sponges would be too much of a hassle at the time. Besides, no one even used the attic except them when they wanted to retreat from the world, so pentagram and candles and the entire movie-like scenery could spend the night. He could take care of it tomorrow.

No one mentioned the  _thing_ for the rest of their hang-out session and well, he could easily live with the fact that it became old news so quickly. In that case, they were sticking to their safe common route of playing video games and binge eating junk food while gently bullying each other by defeat-whistling to the one getting kicked to the curb.

The following morning, Lance woke up to find himself standing in the middle of the attic.

He felt something wet on his ear. 

Could it be that the ceiling was leaking?

 

Or wait. 

 

Was that a tongue?

 

Lance screamed.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance realizes that things happen, even when he doesn't want them to.

 

Cold leather was instantly pressed firmly against his half-opened mouth, and Lance's eyes rolled to the side as he struggled to peek at his assaulter. Material forced a taste of gasoline and a smoke of tobacco onto his taste buds (which was recognizable thanks to his uncle who would smoke at every family gathering and therefore cause Lance's hair to reek for days, no matter how many times he washed it and nourished it with hair products), and the press of the leather was too rough and Lance just needed to inhale a bit of fresh air. His back was leaned against the firm and solid surface that kept him steady in place, and he wondered how strong his attacker was if he managed to keep him immobile just by a hand clasped over his mouth?

He kept on wiggling and mumbling, but to no avail. The moment went on and it led to an absence of any verbal contact, which appeared odd to the tan boy. It felt like time stood still, momentum inalterable, and all he could do is just wait. For something. Lance didn't know what, but something. To get him out of the frozen speck of time or something to put an end to its duration.

What he wasn't hoping for was for the moment to end with a tongue too hot roughly gliding against the side of his neck, all the way up to his ear and for brisk licking to turn into a nose-dive full of his chocolate hair locks. He heard two or three inquisitive sniffs occurring against his nape. Whoever it was behind him, they seemed to rhapsodically bathe in the faint trace of apple shampoo and the intimate scent of his scalp urged the assaulter to stick their face into his hair and just linger.

Lance felt shivers spiraling down the full length of his spine and his shoulders, being sorely sensitive at the invasive contact which worsened when the assaulter stifled a growl with a nose stubbornly buried in his streaks, and he began to tremble.

''You scream, you wake up earthlings.'' A low and authoritative tone made his hair stand on his head. Lance didn't say anything but continued to wait. "They wake up, see me, and you know the outcome.''

His assaulter was a male. With murder tendencies. So far so good.

He tried to associate the assaulter's articulation with a certain age, and surprisingly Lance was thoroughly convinced that the vicious person behind him was a guy; he sounded young, although he maintained composure like a pro and vigor in his threatening tone emphasized his juvenescence.

Lance felt ashamed.

Lance was supposed to be able to put up a fight. To fight and win, preferably. But he was slim and lean and If he could turn back time, he would have his days dedicated to running, gym and establishing healthier habits instead of lazying around his room and stuffing himself with sugar and genetically modified food. His body had a good foundation to build a castle on it, but he didn't even consider a shed.

What if one of his friends was here instead of him? What if he wasn't able to save them - what then?

The back of his throat began to burn.

"Look, I'll release you, but if you shout, I'll snap your neck. Understood?"

Lance's muscles slowly relaxed when he processed the words, and he promptly nodded. Within a second, he was free and the candles that were still scattered all over the floor lit up right away as he inattentively turned around.

He found himself face to face with his assaulter, and something in the air around them made him shiver and forced him to step back. The guy in front of him was too much to savor - the onyx streaks that fell over his spotless porcelain face, tucked behind his ears and all over his forehead, his starless huge and liquid eyes with a tint of amethyst which were bent in a frown, his soft-button nose, and his flat yet smooth-looking lips that were forming a tight and dissatisfied line, but even a scowl added to his appeal and he looked unnaturally beautiful; he looked inhumane.

He ducked his head to the side, scrutinizing the lanky boy in front of him. "Why did a maggot like yourself try to summon my father? What kind of disrespect is this? Do you want war?"

His father.

His fa-

He-

"You are a demon." Lance prompted. 

A demon, right in front of his fucking eyes.

"Why are you surprised? You summoned one of us and unfortunately for me, me. So here I am." The demon huffed. 

Lance opened his mouth to say something, but the demon quickly added. "If my father showed up instead, he wouldn't think twice about slaughtering you. He hates the stupid and you seem to volunteer."

''If he also showed up with a mullet I'd pay him to kill me off just so I wouldn't have to look at it." Lance scoffed, crossing arms over his chest.

The demon's impatience was drawn across his features. ''You absurd human imbecile. You wanted to summon my father, consider yourself lucky it was me who showed up. Some of us know how to hesitate before they cut straight to the point." He looked around the attic with a scowl.

"To think someone like  _you_  managed to perfectly perform the ritual..."

Lance had had enough. He kicked the candles at his left, knelt and began to scratch the sigil with his nails. The demon surged forward, grabbed Lance by the forearm and roughly pulled him back to his feet.

However, it was way too late.

"You absolute human cretin!" The demon furiously roared, his eyes melting into a pair of crimson-colored stones that threatened to bleed out of wrath. A long and thin chain steamed into the attic out of the blue, wrapped around Lance's right hand and the demon's left one, fading from the sight right after it had glowed with a vibrant purple shade, leaving Lance and the demon in silence.

"You've just trapped me on Earth."

Lance's heart sank. He wanted to wake up from the nightmare already. He didn't understand why he didn't.

"And you've just created the bond," the guy forcefully yanked on the chain between them to expose his remark, ''which can't be undone."

Lance wanted to faint right there and then. What in the world did he get himself into was a question he had supposed to ask himself long before he got to that point of his life where he had nothing less but the beautiful and noxious demon grimly smiling into his face.

"I'll think of a nice collar."

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even demons have faults. Lance doesn't hide his surprise.

"What the hell am I supposed to do if my family sees you? You need to go back, I'll fix the sigil! I'll do anything, but you gotta get out." Lance was panicking, but the chain around him only tightened and pulled him back to where the guy was standing as soon as he tried to move across the room.

"Well good fucking luck with that." The demon scoffed, forcing Lance to pick up on his irritation.

But Lance wasn't waking up from his nightmare, and the chain around his hand showed him that he wasn't going to, to begin with. Maybe if the demon only allowed him to him re-do the sigil, perhaps he could open the portal again and shove the black entity back in. Somehow. But considering the demon's fixated anger, Lance had to believe that he knew more about whatever was happening than Lance did. 

"There has to be something,  _anything_." Lance was into his face, desperate and looking for a trace of hope on the creature's calm expression.

"If there was your anything I wouldn't still be here, you dimwit.'' The demon said in an exasperating tone, pulling on the chain and causing Lance to stumble.

 

''Listen up,  _you,_ '' Lance accusingly pointed a finger at him.'' Go back to Transylvania or whatever Tim Burton movie you crawled out of and get yourself a hobby, or I don't know, a new haircut? A new life? You're wack, man. And this whole thing is fucking crazy. I used to play pretend when I was seven, but then again maybe you're a late bloomer." This time Lance yanked on the chain but without a proper pressure-measure which almost resulted in the demon violently crashing into him. The demon, however, had an admirable control over his body's strength and in a jiffy, he was stable on his feet and glowering at Lance with a life-threatening stare.

"You summoned me, blockhead!" Demon venomously retorted, "And now you want me to go when you have ruined my only way back. Do you realize how idiotic this whole thing is?"

Lance was assured that whatever was happening, couldn't be happening. This was some sort of a bad, really awful hallucination. The buzzing in his ears was getting worse.

He had to get out.

Lance broke into a run, pulling the guy along with him, and with one foot on the ladder down the wooden opening, he was expectantly held back. The demon was crouching and lingering above the crack on the floor, looking down at Lance who had a scornful look plastered on his face and a body frozen in a climbing position. Lance freed his chained hand from where he was supporting himself on the ladder's side and harshly tugged on the string, but he immediately lost balance and found himself slipping backward, momentarily falling to the ground with uncontrollable speed.

Except for the fact that he had never made it to the ground.

He found himself carried bridal-style, legs thrown over the demon's forearm and Lance's hands instinctively pressed against the demon's chest as if he was searching for protection, for a steady ground to land on.

The demon had an unimpressed look on his face, and Lance felt his breath hitching when he noticed how close their noses were. 

"This time only, but from now on, keep your hands to yourself." The demon proclaimed in a husky tone, albeit with no change in his expression.

His eyes were roaming over Lance's frightened features; boy's bitter and squinted eyes from before were open wide and honest, almost glowing and the demon thought that that was what he heard humans call  _vulnerable_ , whatever that meant. He saw it in movies. The boy's chapped lips were slightly parted and his skin of pale-mocha tone looked softer than under the candlelight. Lance's face smelled like musk and lemon, and the demon remembered the fragrance of the boy's hair from earlier which caused the flicker in his eyes to spark up with something new and foreign.

But when he looked down into Lance's defenseless and teary orbs again, he suddenly dropped the poor boy to the ground.

Lance hissed in pain. "What the hell was that for?" He shrieked as he reached out behind himself to rub his backside. "Are you a sadist? This thing feels you up?'' The chocolate boy moaned in pain, and he shot a stern look at the demon who observed him with mouth agape. 

Something on his cocky and pretentious face had changed because if Lance dared to trick himself, he would say that the demon was looking at him with wonder. The tan boy couldn't decipher cogwheels behind the other's stuck-up face and he didn't know what the guy had in mind if anything at all.

"Your eyes." The demon suddenly mustered, dumbfounded and taken aback, still eyeing the boy on the ground. He didn't blink, and Lance did adore attention, he did, but this began to make him feel slightly uncomfortable. The guy who threatened to snap his neck had just saved him and Lance hoped his bipolar roulette didn't land on the murder-suggestive label any time around, so he tried to crawl backward, but there was no use; he was tied to the guy. Lance wanted to mentally slap himself. 

"Your eyes - they are weird!" The demon exclaimed, and it would be a lie to say that Lance wasn't beginning to join the freak-out streak.

"They have a color! Your eyes, your eyes have a color!"

Lance's ogled him, perplexed. "All eyes have a color, duh.'' He gently shook his head. ''It's a universal human thing and probably like universal space thing, too. What are you so shocked about? Even your eyes have a color.."

The demon reached for his face in a slight surprise, touching his cheeks, rubbing the circles around his eyes, and it put Lance off to see the confident guy from before losing it about such a trivial thing. He didn't get it. The sky was blue and the grass was green, and Lance was sure they for a matter of fact had those in Transylvania. At least the sky. The grass was of a lesser probability. 

"But yours are,... How do I put this... They are not red, and neither black nor white. They're-"

"-Blue." Lance absentmindedly blurted out. "My eyes are blue. Like... Like the ocean! Or the sky! The water, you know?" 

The demon inquisitively raised his eyebrows, and for a split of a moment, Lance wondered how could a demon be able to pull out such humane expressions?

But the demon stood petrified. " _Blue._ " He tested the word as it rolled off his tongue, trying to process the new and astonishing matter, but it all just displayed on his face like a mild puzzlement. The mocha boy observed him with a hint of curiosity.

"Why are you so surprised about it? That's a common thing." Lance asked flatly, and the demon just tilted his head in reply.

Lance sighed. "The blue thing, remember?" 

The demon looked him straight in the eyes, and he spoke with such vulnerability in his tone that it made Lance's stomach drop.

"Because  _I can't_ see the colors."


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is lurking in the shadows?  
> Not press conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for the slow update, my keyboard is broken so I am still waiting for the new one to arrive.. I can't believe how amazing you guys are. u.u Thank you soo much for reading and commenting and leaving kudos, - I am speechless! <3

"What do you mean you can't see co-"

The door on Lance's room produced a screeching sound as it cautiously opened, allowing a tiny fuzz-head to peek their head behind the door frame. Lance and the demon went rigid and motionless, gazes locked on the small person who eyed them with intense reciprocal horror.

"Holy shit-"

" _-Shhhh!''_  Lance hushed them by frantically waving his hand. 

Pidge lingered behind the door's frame a tad bit longer, uncertain whether they should approach the scandalous scene that was too surprising even for them. They had an awful bed hair that reminded Lance of a ruffled hank and their large-framed glasses hung low on their nose with a tacky green shirt that slipped off of their left shoulder loosely. The demon observed the silent exchange of their facial expressions with passive interest. 

"Whatever you do,  _please_  don't shout." Lance mouthed something between the hiss and the whisper, but Pidge hesitated. The Mocha boy picked himself up as silently as he could, and it appeared that his best friend seemed to be afraid of their original idea. Lance slowly dusted himself off.

Pidge looked behind themselves, finding Hunk fully sprawled over the lazy-bag with his arms folded across his chests while he was snoring as if they were having an orchestra in Lance's bedroom. They cautiously closed the door behind themselves, and they were glad that Hunk wasn't one of the easy sleepers. 

As they approached Lance and the demon, they felt as if the entire world inside of their head got dismantled. They trusted their brain way too much to call it a hallucination or aftermath of sleepwalking, but their curiosity always seemed to get the better of them as they were in the demon's personal space before they could even think it through.

They reached out and touched the demon's arm. 

"It's corporeal," Pidge concluded with a weary tone. 

Demon slapped their hand away, grimacing. "Hands off, dirty little human!"

Pidge winced at the demon's hostile outburst, but the entire event entertained their fast-working whiz brain to the point of insanity. They noticed the chain that hung low between the boys, glowing and fading, back and forth. 

"Pidge, we need to figure out how to break this thing." Lance raised his arm in the air, allowing the chain to swing and fall in a long slope down in front of his friend's face. Pidge traced the beginning of the chain that was on Lance's arm to where it ended on the demon's, their face stern and concentrated. Lance knew that they were in the process of rummaging through the endless shelves full of mental folders in their mind palace, so maybe, there was hope.

"Hmm..." They thoughtfully rubbed their chin, for a moment squinting their eyes at the chain as if it was hurting them to stare at it for too long. "I think I know a person who can help with this." Pidge suddenly announced. 

Demon cocked his eyebrow suspiciously at them while Lance's face was beaming, and Pidge felt like no matter what they said at that point, Lance would desperately cling to it. Not like he had any choice but to, Pidge thought.

"Who is it, Pidge?" Lance urged.

"Remember the odd ginger-bearded men who did the tarot spread last year for Hunk on the summer festival?" Pidge hesitantly probed.

"The fortune-teller who smelled like pumpkins?" Lance's eyes widened at the recollection. "Yes, I do remember!"

Pidge nodded satisfied. "Well, Hunk and I are going to visit him and ask him about your particular situation. If he doesn't end up knowing, the chances are big that he will know someone who will know, and voila." Pidge eyed them both from head to toe until they let their eyes finally settle on Lance. "I am going to get you out of this Lance, I promise. I am surprised you are calmer than I am right now." Pidge trailed off, defeated.

Lance sighed, lines on his face softening. "I am pissed off, angry and inexplicably mad to the point of no return, and I would _love_  to sacrifice you to anything that would take you, but I kind of need you so I could pull through, you know?''

Pidge chuckled, but without the decrease in the amount of their remorse. "I am going to help you fix this, that's for sure. And I am deeply sorry, Lance. Please know that." Their pleading tone fell into a mutter. 

The Mocha boy dropped his gaze to his feet,  nervously poking into an open crack on the floor. "Just don't let anyone know about this, okay? There is no way that this can see the light." Pidge knew that Lance was insisting rather than asking, so they gave him a curt nod. 

"Will you stop referring to me as  _this_  or  _that_? _"_   The demon spat. "I have ears if you didn't notice.''

''You are not in a position to request anything, neither you nor Lance. You need to focus on staying out of the trouble while I'm working this out. If things turn for worse, you'll make it more difficult for me to help you. Please just try not to be at each other's necks, alright? One thing.''

The demon's face fell and he snapped. "To tell you what. Your imbecile friend wiped the sigil off the floor which tied us with this link which I, as a part of the demon fucking culture, have no fucking idea how to undo, so if you think you can come up with something that can repair this, go fucking ahead. I don't see what else I could be doing right now other than wait." 

''Raise your voice one more time-''

"Cut it out, idiots!" Lance suddenly sauced. ''You want us to get busted or what? We need to find a way to keep you hidden from the real world, 'cause you've all forgotten a tiny little problem called school I still have to go to.''

''Just sit back and let us do the brain thing, Lance. You can try and enjoy your new leash. At least it's shiny.''

The demon smirked. "This short thing is worse than I am."

''Cut the crap, mullet.'' Pidge dismissively rolled their eyes, as they turned to face Lance. "Look, here is what we are going to do. I am going to wake up Hunk, sneak out and go do some ginger-hunting. I am going to lock the doors on your room from the outside so they assume you're still asleep. We will return as soon as we have something which could be useful, until then, try to get some rest, alright?" They pointed their finger up toward the attic. ''But up there. We can't risk your family seeing him, and Hunk doesn't even know yet. It's going to take a while to bring him back around, and if he saw him now, it would be like holding a press conference." They sighed, and Lance understood their concerns.

"Alright Pidge, fingers crossed." Lance directed them a small, wretched smile.

"You sure you'll be fine rooming with the demon?" Pidge tested.

"It's Keith." The demon deadpanned. "It's neither _this_ nor  _that_ andthe demon is getting kind of old now. So Keith." He retorted.

Lance and Pidge just looked at each other, then looked back at Keith. Keith knew they were trying to compare his name to the way his hair was sticking out in all directions because of the inappropriate climate conditions Earth attacked demons with, to his long winter coat that fell to his knees and leather boots with a thick sole and how unusual it was that demons obviously had normal human names.

He knew a demon named Bob once.

He knew better than to question it.

"Oh, right. Keith. So, Keith," Lance cleared his throat. "How-"

"-Mundane. I know." Keith only sighed.

Pidge soothingly rubbed their nose, holding their glasses in their palm. "Well, then." They blew into the glass, wiping it clean with the hem of their over-sized shirt. "Keith, make sure that Lance gets some sleep. I could move into his eye circles."

Keith threw on a cunning smile. "That's not a problem, he is going to have one hell of a sleep. I cradled him in my arms."

At that moment, Pidge felt the glasses from their palm slipping, but they couldn't bring themselves to do anything about it.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Pidge are researching, Lance is trying to sleep and Matt has no idea anymore.

"You still didn't tell me, though."

"What?"

"Why you can't see the colors."

Keith pulled his knees closer to his chests, sitting next to Lance who was curled up on the floor with a trace of fatigue distinguishable on his features.

Demon faintly shrugged. "It's just the way demons are born." He massaged the bridge of his nose, eyes fixated on a smeared sigil as he spoke. "We are bound to see things in black and white which technically aren't colors, and some of us got the ability to see red, but that strictly depends on the demonic inheritance."

Lance's eyes were instinctively roaming over Keith's face. He didn't think about whether the closeness between them was bothering the demon, and he continued to shamelessly inspect him "So you are one of the privileged?"

"My father is of great birth. We have a powerful bloodline." Keith remarked.

"Has there ever been a demon who could see colors? Beside red?"

"Not that I know of."

"I see."

Lance played with the strip of his hoodie, twirling it around his fingers, round and round, and he could see where the material was slightly chewed off. It was a nasty habit of his, but he preferred it to nails biting.

He let his head rest back against the wall. "But you can see blue now if nothing else. Seeing it is better than not seeing it.'' Lance commented.

Keith didn't answer, and it struck Lance that even Keith had his internal wars to wage, considering that boy's face was trying to hide how he really felt. Perhaps he didn't like the fact that he could see blue, maybe he considered himself an abomination or a distortion because he had more expanded horizons than the others of his species, and he didn't know what to do with it. Lance wanted to give a penny for his thoughts.

"Look at it this way - you have a potential. You're greater than the rest of you." Lance directed him a sidelong glance, and Keith observed him with an open surprise. "The fact that you can see blue doesn't necessarily have to be a bad thing.''

"I don't get how did it come to this." Keith mustered.

"We have time on our hands to figure it out." Lance offered him a reassuring smile. ''So how do you like blue?''

"Better than red."

"That's not an answer."

''Better than any color I spent my life seeing.''

"The rest bore you."

"Wouldn't they bore you if those were the only things that you were looking at your entire life?"

"Probably."

Briefly, they fell into a comfortable silence. The rational part of Lance's brain was instructing him to stay awake and stay alert, and not let his guard down in the presence of the dark entity. But he felt his eyelids uncomfortably burning and growing heavier by each moment passing by, and maybe his self-control was as good as imaginary.

"Quiesco." Keith leaned into his space and warmly whispered into his shoulder, and the last thing that Lance saw was the dimmed lemon flash of the candlelight which cautiously sneaked under his lashes.

 

-

 

"Pidge, what are we doing here?" Hunk observed the small well-tucked antique shop with slight concern, catching his own faded reflection in the shop window. "You said we were grocery shopping!"

Pidge eyed the objects on the display through the glass, cataloging empty birdcages, stacks of old books, pots, brooms of refined wood, bags of something neither them nor Hunk could name. "We are shopping. Just not groceries."

"But I wanted Ruffles!!" Hunk whined, and Pidge climbed up the shop's entrance. Bell on the door released a tiny sound upon them entering, causing the ginger-bearded man to spin around behind the counter and face his customers.

"Welcome!" He muffled under his giant, thick mustaches. "How can I help you?"

"So, uh, we've wondered if you have any kind of information about demons." Pidge rested their palms against the flat surface.

"Demons? Of course! Just a moment!" The man disappeared behind the biggest shelf. "Allura!" They heard his voice booming in the distance.

"Pidge. What is doing on? Why are we researching demons? Please tell me it's for the video game." Hunk's eyes were flickering across the suspicious contents on the display all around the shop.

"Remember how we made Lance summon a demon?'' Hunk hesitantly nodded. ''Well, he made it.''

Hunk's face shrunk into horror. "Pidge!!!"

''Tone it down, Hunk! Lance will be fine. He destroyed the sigil which locked the demon on Earth and now they're bound together. We need to find a way to reverse the link." Pidge explained, trying not to be too vocal in the silence that filled the shop.

Hunk was out of his mind. "How can you guarantee his safety? You left him with a bloody demon!''

Pidge waved him off. ″I already have a theoretical basis, I've just come here to confirm it. We are going to get him out of this, alright?″ They checked for the owner's presence, then added. ″We need to find a way to undo the chains and return the demon to his dimension. I don't know how destructive he could be if he is free to roam the Earth. I am not taking any risks.″

Hunk just hesitantly nodded, and a peachy female voice suddenly interrupted their discussion. 

″Hello there, my name is Allura and welcome to the shop! Uncle Coran told me that you were looking for information about demons.″ She lowered three massy books on the counter. ″May you tell me what are you precisely interested in?″

″Uh, let's see...″ Pidge scratched their nape, thinking of the easiest way to lay down the ridiculous situation. ″We want to know how the bond between a human and a demon works.″

″Bond as in energy link?″ Allura prompted.

″No. Chains, physical chains.″ Pidge shot. 

″Oh, that!″ Allura hastily flipped through the pages of the book that laid on the top of the pile, her snowy and ashen curled hair streaks spiraling down both of her shoulders while bouncing as she moved. ″Here! Try this.″ She rotated the book and shoved it to Pidge's end of the counter.

Pidge pushed their glasses upwards, and they began reading.

 

 

 

Pidge quickly gave a once-over to the entire page, closing the heavy and dusty book carefully.

″Thank you, Allura. This helped plenty.″ Pidge offered an amicable smile, reaching for their pocket instantly. ″How much?″

Allura waved them off. ″Don't be silly, I won't charge you for reading a paragraph.″ She tapped her chin thoughtfully. ″Though I would love if you'd join me for tea. Cinnamon and apples?″

Pidge and Hunk shared a look.

″Sure thing, Allura.″

-Matt was eyeing himself in the mirror, drinking in the awful gray vivid circles under his eyes. He was supposed to take off and assist his dad at work in the office, but considering the bad quality of his sleep, the boy's entire body felt like a transparent vessel in a possession of someone else's will.

He ran his pale thin fingers trough the dark-orange bangs that covered his milky forehead to push them backward, settling for the slicked hair for the day.

Matt opened the tiny cabin doors which hung above the soap holder, rummaging through its contents in a search of hair wax.

He pulled out a smooth can, and as soon as he moved to close the lid, a long arm advanced before his and slammed the doors shut.

Matt's hand froze in mid-air, and as he caught his reflection in the mirror he saw a large and muscular frame hovering over him, standing behind him with a smirk plastered over their handsome face and a long scar which stretched over their nose. Their solid fingers were leisurely brushing against the glass as they leaned their mouth in the crook where Matt's shoulder met with his neck.

Husky and low tone addressed him. ″Long time no see, Matt.″


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt faces the weird situation with a handsome stranger, Allura reveals her secret and Klance are just being... Klance-y.

″I can't believe that you're finally here. It's been way too long.″ Words clashed with the sensitive skin of his neck with a whiff of warm breath, and Matt stood rigid. ″You're in my arms again, where you belong.''

The unexpected gentleness of the tone that was becoming oddly familiar by each word that slid off the man's tongue caused Matt to convert his panic into a productive recollection of his memories. He was beginning to feel almost certain that he had heard that voice before, seen that face before somewhere too, and he just needed to pluck it from one of his wisps. The scar in a tone of meat, the large earth-colored eyes full of hope, the way the man's hands were protectively pressed against his body - they were everywhere,and Matt felt oddly nostalgic.

And then, Matt wondered why he was not fighting the man off. He wondered why he didn't have a normal human reaction in such situation, where he would wrestle the stranger down to the floor, twist his arm behind his back, sprain his wrist, do enough of anything to buy himself some time so he could get out of there and run.   

But the person pecked the trail down his neckline with thick fingers firmly wrapped around his elbows. Matt gasped under the alarming sensation of the wet mouth that collided with his skin, lips softer than they seemed when Matt first cataloged the man's face in the mirror, and it was as if their proportions expanded whenever they kissed Matt's neck.

Matt lost the track of time he had spent being caressed, held, kissed,  _explored_ in the middle of his bathroom.

Those fleshy fingers drove themselves over his forehead and up into his bangs that were still roughly scattered all over his white face, gripping them tenderly and pulling them back so the back of Matt's head was steadily pressed against the man's mouth.

″Let me refresh your memory.″ 

Matt absentmindedly nodded, and the man tilted his head to the side and smashed their lips together.

 

**_-_ **

 

″So,″ Allura lowered the tiny, wooden tray down onto the knee-high table between Hunk and Pidge. ″What sparked up your demon interest?″ She drew out a cup by cup, positioning them on the glassy surface as each grounded with a  _clink_. ″It's not like we have many common visitors or customers, especially not of your age with such specified requirements. So I will allow myself to believe that there has to be a reason you guys are here.″ She sat herself down across them, gently throwing her right leg over the left. She eyed them like a professor who would eye their students upon asking them a complex question. Allura carefully lifted the slopes of her lilac skirt to her ankles.

Pidge sighed and allowed themselves to sink back into the upholstery fabric of the armchair. ''It's kind of a crazy story, you see,″ they paused, ″and we don't know how much of a believer you are and what could you possibly think of us after we tell you this, but our friend got himself bonded to a demon.″ They rubbed their nose. ''We don't know what to do, Allura.''

″I dream of a demon girl almost every night.″ Allura deadpanned. 

Pidge's eyes widened in perplexity. ″How come?''

Allura released the large slopes of her skirt, lifting her arms to rest on each side of the armchair. ″Honesty, I don't have a clue.″ She baffled. ″None of the books I translated helped me find an answer, no matter how many times I went through them, no matter how many days I spent searching.″ She brought a rim of the porcelain cup close to her lips. ″Silly of me to expect that the content will magically change itself the next I come around for information just because I am too eager to know the answers.″  

 ″So you believe us?″ Pidge probed.

″Yes. I do.″ Allura shot replied, her face beaming. ″I see her in my dreams, and she is  _beautiful._  Glowing like no other I've ever seen.″ Allura began to describe her. ″Her hair was styled up in a big crown of tails, and she had dark purple orchids peppered all over the streaks of her hair locks that were free-falling down her pale frame, covering her shoulders and reaching her stomach.″ Allura described the entity vigorously, and it was apparent that she was proud of her poetic description, although her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. ″I apologize, I got carried away. Perhaps it could be that I have read too many books.″

Even Hunk's concern was fused with coziness that emanated from the shift in the atmosphere, and Pidge couldn't say, based on the slim and tall raven Lance got tied to, that demons were any unattractive.   

″So what are the dreams about?″ Pidge asked before they could stop themselves, ″Sorry, that kind flew out.''

″Don't worry,″ Allura waved them off. ″Most of them are about her sitting near the dark water surface, I would say a lake, and chanting some strange words. It almost looks like as if she is pleading...″ Allura stopped and scanned their cups. ″Your tea is getting cold. Drink.″

Pidge took a cup and allowed it to rest in the hearth of their palm.″Did she ever address you?''

 ″I tried to reach out to her, I am not sure if she has ever seen me... But no. She didn't say anything to me.''

Pidge took a sip. ″How would you like yourself some assistance with translating the old scripts? I have some quite useful gadgets of the 21st century...″ Pidge's amicable smile amused Allura, same as their way of imitating her speech.

″I'll make more tea.″

 

**_-_ **

 

When Hunk and Pidge returned, it was way later than the time they had promised Lance that they would be back, and the dead silence inside of the house was too uncharacteristic for the McClain family.

Pidge felt worry gnawing at their insides, and they fled upstairs while shakily climbing the ladders with nervous feet, breaking trough the wooden lid of the attic.

But the scenery they met with was not what they were expecting.

They didn't expect to find Lance with his cheek mushed against the demon's shoulder, especially not with the demon's coat thrown over him so it covered every inch of his frail body, and wow. They felt appreciation arising in their chest.  

″You humans talk way too much.″ Keith grumbled. ″Even in your sleep.″

Hunk was patiently waiting downstairs as Pidge had instructed, and they peeked inside.

″Did we miss the  _bonding moment_? _''_ They mused _._

Keith scoffed. ″He wouldn't stop mumbling about how cold he was and he began shaking. I had no choice.″

Pidge mocked. ″Yeah, right.″ They fully climbed in and signaled Hunk to follow. They both sat in front of the uncomfortably squished boys.″We found out how you can free yourself and how you can hide yourself during the day.″ 

Keith rose his eyebrows. ″How?″

″Well, for the hiding part, - your body on Earth functions like a pack of batteries, so you will need to charge under the moonlight every second night to manifest your shadow form and move invisibly trough the crowd or rather wherever Lance is going. But to do that, you need to say-″

″- _Celebramus mortuis_.″ Demon cut in sharply. ″Yeah, I know. That makes sense.″

Pidge watched him for a moment but said nothing.

″It's more of a ritual greeting which you learn by heart since your birth.″ Keith replied flatly while Lance was breathing softly on his shoulder, his chests rising and falling. Keith was suddenly too aware of the other's weight that was leaning on him.

″By heart. _″_ Pidge ridiculed, repeating after Keith in a teasing manner. ″The irony.″

″Get to the point.″ Keith prompted.

″If you want to break the chain, one of you will either have to die of age or an illness. Or, you can turn human, but it's a process which you need to willfully agree to. However, if you try to kill Lance...''

''... I will end up killing myself, too.″

Pidge nodded. ″Exactly. But you turning into an actual human is the part where it gets complicated.''

Keith waited by intently listening.

″For you to become fully mundane, you and Lance need to...″

″Just spit it out, for fuck's sake.″ Keith grumbled.

 

″You need to be soulmates, Keith.''


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance had never cleaned his mess on time, but regreted it just once.

When Keith was finally left alone with Lance who was sleeping untroubled, he shifted his demonic vigor into the energy sensors and he closed his eyes.

They meant that Keith still had a power of sight even though his eyelids were firmly shut, and his mind-vision cataloged the entire plan of Lance's house. The sensors allowed him to detect the traces of energies present in the building while also alarming him about whether the energy was approaching or not. When he confirmed that the coast was clear, he bent down and reached out under Lance's knees, propped him and picked the boy up from the floor. Lance was feather-light, and his head lolled to the side and collided with Keith's collarbone. Lance still had Keith's coat wrapped around his shoulders which was double his size and Keith's nostrils were tickled by the exotic scent of twenty mixed aromas of herbs and fruit he scented off the boy's body.

He remembered that people upon scenting the keen fragrances were prone to scrunching their faces into questionable grimaces and emitting loud, animal-like whistles from their noses and mouths that sometimes resulted in crimson cheeks and spit flying into multiple directions. Keith believed it was what mundanes called  _sneezing._

It was disgusting.

One part of his brain forced the thought of him  _sneezing_ on Lance's face-

But Keith then entered Lance's room with the boy sprawled across his chests and a nose buried in the crook of Keith's neck like he was about to sleep to kingdom come. Keith's vigilance was filled with the overwhelming flash of the blue color. Bluewere the walls, partly the large representative posters that contained the images of water surfaces and space and the detailed preview of the solar system that took ¾ of the wall above Lance's bed. Bluewere the snack wrappers which Lance piled up on his desk next to his also very blue collection of distorted but aesthetically pleasing rocks (the  _shells-thingy?_ ), and blue were the boy's shirts which were messily thrown over the support of the office chair. Keith wondered if Lance was obsessed with everything blue.

Keith gently lowered the sleeping boy on the bed, leaving him in his coat but also covering him with one of the covers which were hanging off the mattress.

Ever since he had touched the surface of the Earth's social construct they preferred to call  _home_  and ever since he had landed into Lance's, Keith realized that he had been caught in a whirlwind and he had no time to think. But in regard of time being one of the constructs as well, and with the human vessel passed out on the other side of the chain, there was only so much that Keith could do to create some space for himself to just cleanse his energy channels. The chain was preventing him from distancing himself anywhere out of Lance's range, so he found it circumstantially conditioned to plump down onto the floor next to Lance as he allowed his back to rest against the wooden frame.

There was a lot to process, and Keith who spent his life doing what his learned behavior nudged him to do, everything to accommodate his father's wishes had no idea how to deal with endless possibilities that a short period on Earth offered him. First, there was knowledge of the colors. He could see above the limits of the demonic perception as he had discovered the blue and its breath-taking concept. 

Second, his mood was suffering under the influence of an emotional escarpment that the bond transfer brought up, his emotions rapidly changing, and he was close to admitting himself that human feelings he was experiencing scared him to death. 

As for the third, the realization of humans themselves. Keith had never met so many heterogeneous energies that continued to mutually clash and meddle, and since he got bound to Lance, he had been able to experience the energetic impacts profoundly. Keith was beginning to feel exposed in all sort of ways which didn't appease him. He was a demon, and he had to be in control. He always liked to play it safe.

But then this happened and hit him like a comet.

The sudden watchfulness, sensory overload, story of soulmates and the entire bond thing, the painful need to jump out of his skin and stop being himself.

''Keith?''

He glanced to the side. ''Yeah?''

''I'm awake,'' Lance grumbled, squinting eyes at Keith's mullet which was too far up in his nose.

Keith cocked his eyebrow. 

''Man, I feel like a train ran me over.''

''You look like that too,'' Keith said flatly.

Lance put on his Casanova smirk although his expression was drowsy. ''You couldn't stop staring at my face even when I was asleep, admit it.''

''I had to make sure you weren't drooling on my coat.'' Keith scoffed.

Lance instantly reddened when he noticed the large material wrapped around his frame, and he hastily let the fabric drop to the ground when he stood up. He glanced around and began to wrestle with his sheets to avoid the embarrassment.

''I left my phone somewhere-''

But his ankle slipped on the slick fabric at the edge of his bed and his body involuntarily fled forward. He ended up grabbing the surface of his desk, but his elbow ended up smashing the buttons on his keyboard. Right after, Lance's screen lit up and his browser with all its contents was on the full display to him and the demon, and both of them just wordlessly gaped.

On his computer screen was a video of the guy firmly holding the other by the hair, as he was hungrily biting into the soft skin of his neck while the latter had his head thrown back in pleasure and mouth agape.

Lance was suddenly on his feet and quickly clicking on the 'X' button 10 times per second, closing the tab after the nineteenth try.

Without thinking he turned around to face Keith, and the demon looked paler than he was supposed to. The raven diverted his eyes from the screen and stared at the carpet like it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

''This kind of thing is normal on Earth, okay? So let's just forget about this and never mention it again.''

Keith's breathing was ragged. ''Can you please just shut the fuck up for a moment?''

Lance raised an eyebrow. ''I don't feel a need to justify what I-''

''-Lance, for fuck's sake, stop.'' Keith abruptly cut it. ''Your private preferences do not concern me.'' He stated flatly, turning away from confused Lance.

He thought that Lance was going to probe the topic further and start another argument or unnecessary discussion because Keith was able to smell it off of him; the fear, the guilt, the shame, but a couple of moments passed and he was relieved that the boy didn't. 

Instead, Lance tossed his shirt over his head, wiggled out of his tight jeans and Keith had his head turned as soon as Lance had seized his shirt by the hem. He heard rustling behind him and Keith knew he couldn't get up and leave just like neither could Lance, and the fact that he had to sit there without a choice beaked at his mind.

A couple of hours passed, and Lance was in a deep slumber. Keith was listening to Lance breathing, his blood coursing through his veins, soft gasps muffled into the fabric of his pillow, and Keith's body felt burnt like there was something intense prickling in his fingertips, like electricity or fireworks and he didn't recognize the foreign sensation.

''Keith?''

His head absentmindedly whipped to the side to eye the sleepy boy. 

''Keith, I'm sorry. I was way too embarrassed and-''

But suddenly, Keith noticed that Lance's cover had a color.

It wasn't red, nor blue, nor white nor-

''-I am really sorry for running my mouth.'' Lance finished with the dwindled shame.

''Lance?'' Keith knew that the panic was audible in his voice. ''What is the color of your cover?''

Lance's eyes trailed down the full length of his body.

 

''It's yellow.''  
  


''Shit.''


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith can quarrel any time, really.

Lance couldn't sleep, he simply couldn't. He remained in a mid-state between unconsciousness and the secondhand wariness. He wasn't sure if he had slept at all, or was just stuck in a state of mist where all that was functioning was his mind without the behalf of his body, and he kept on tossing and turning in his sheets.

The intrusive thoughts kept popping up in his mind, and the times he had no control over his situation forced him into feeling anxious. How was he supposed to deal with reality if he didn't have any temporary rest from it? It wasn't said that the sleep was the cousin of death for nothing.

He flipped the pillow around and let his head sorrowfully sink into the colder side. Lance had lost the count of how many times did he perform the pillow-shift that night, knowing well that it would work for solid two minutes until it would lose the effect.

Keith, on the other hand, discovered that Lance's room had a balcony. Lance just watched him step outside without saying anything, perhaps understanding that he and the demon were both in the same bag and that they both needed some time apart to process the consequences of recent events. 

That was the farthest the chain allowed them to be without each other, and Keith discovered the magnetizing beauty of a yellow color which sweetly compelled his eyes to search for it again and again. Instead of coaxing Keith into explaining the complicated matter further, Lance decided to let it all go. He was tired, and he didn't want to think any more than he had to. 

Besides, if he was to live with the guy like Keith, he had to preserve energy for never-ending debates with the demon. He knew his type. He knew guys like Keith; smart mouths who had an immediate and often complicated answer to everything, who thrived on shutting up their interlocutors by saying something witty in return, who thrived on being conversationally superior, and Lance could see it radiating off the boy.

It's not as if Lance thought that he wasn't smart enough to be a part of the dispute that involved the demon on the opposite seat, nothing of that sort, Lance just wasn't up for it.

Although they spent so little time together, they were both grievously aware of the fact that their personalities were meant to clash every time they were near each other. It was an odd energy-related law which proposed that their energies had to reverberate by nature and never find the 'common tongue', always and always traveling into the opposite direction. 

Lance had maybe felt a tinge of regret for not paying enough of attention during his physics classes, but it was too late for that and he was far too behind with his knowledge to soak into remorse of something that he couldn't affect at the moment.

Maybe one of those invisible physical forces he couldn't name urged Lance out of his bed and up on his feet, and he found himself standing behind Keith's back, only clad in briefs. The cold late-hour breeze was clawing at his face and his bare skin that stood completely exposed to the night's mercy, as he was observing the Keith's peaceful and still frame sitting cross-legged on the tiles. His murky hair locks adopted the softer shine under the moonlight, as the wind cautiously boated through his thick streaks. His hair color appeared more indigo than coal, and Lance found himself slightly fascinated with the transitive nuance in front of his eyes.

After a couple of moments of gaping at the demon who sat close-eyed and rigid, Lance cleared his throat.

''I know you're there, Lance.'' Keith said blatantly.

''In that case, hi,'' Lance mumbled, watching Keith's emotionless face.

''Is your staring a payback for the other day?'' Keith probed playfully at which Lance blushed.

''Might as well be.''

''I guess it's not too bad.'' Keith's lips morphed into a smirk. ''Maybe I also enjoy being watched.''

''I'm the only one that has to do it for free.''

''At least enjoy while it lasts.''

They then sat in silence. All that was filling the air was the soft breathing of the demon next to him who didn't bother to budge and the faded chirping of crickets that were melodiously greeting the witching hours.

Lance felt giddy about witnessing such a tranquil and beautiful scenery, of course referring to nature. The waning Moon was hanging above the peak of the house's roof, emitting the dwindling rainbow-hued circle around itself and Lance thought, despite the fact it was being breath-taking, it seemed rather lonely. It was in human nature to pinpoint everything that stood without the company as incomplete and to deem it in a need of a pair, it was only so mechanical to do so.

''I could go in.'' Lance suggested out of the blue, causing Keith's eyes to flicker open for a couple of seconds before he pressed them shut again. ''If you want me to.'' Lance promptly added.

''You think so?'' A small smile flickered across the demon's face. ''I think I'd prefer it contrariwise.''

''You're such a jerk.'' Lance huffed but copied the other's smile.

''And you're insufferable.''

''It takes a thief to catch a thief. Anyway, we have to talk at some point, you know.''

Keith opened his eyes and glanced at Lance who was watching him expectantly with watery orbs, and Keith's insides began to unceremoniously tremble. He was not used to the intensity of blue.

''I haven't thought about anything yet. I don't know where to start and where to end.''

''And what do you think of humans?'

''Why does it matter?''

''Would you ever want to be one of us?''

''Is it worth considering?'' Keith's retorted, paused, and continued. ''Days on Earth are very slow and long, and at this pace, neither of us is going to die anytime soon. You have to be my soulmate for it to work, remember.'' 

''We'll leave the soulmate question to Pidge. They know what they're doing.'' Lance thoughtfully rubbed his nose. ''You'd be popular among humans if you were to be one.''

Keith rose his eyebrows. ''And why is that?''

''You're not that bad looking. Except for the mullet. Party in the back is so ancient.'' Lance dramatically waved, and Keith shifted his body to look at the boy.

 They were facing each other, and Lance allowed his eyes to shamelessly explore Keith's face up close. The demon suggestively breathed out into Lance's cheeks.''Is 'not that bad looking' equivalent to 'I'm undressing you with my eyes while you're not watching' in your case?''

''What is it to you, anyway?'' Lance's eyes flickered down to the demon's lips for a second before he lifted them again. ''I said what I said.''

Keith inched closer, lowering his head until his lips were brushing against Lance's earlobe. ''Yоu know what you should do, Lance?'' 

''Enlighten me.'' 

''You are going to stand up, return to your room and put something on,'' Keith taunted, his tongue darting out and licking the outlines of the boy's soft shell. ''I can't risk you getting sick now. Do you understand?''

Lance's head instinctively pulled back a bit to stare into the demon's twinkling eyes. 

''And what if I don't?''

He felt the demon pressing his wet lips into the side of his cheek as he teasingly replied.

''Easy. I'll make you.''


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith discovers shame. He isn't sure what to do with it, or the soap Lance mentions.

After Keith had rushed Lance inside and ordered him with to throw something on before he urged him back to bed, Keith had murmured a couple of incoherent words on Latin into Lance's pillow quietly, causing the tan boy to nod off within a second. The demon lingered near his bedside for the next couple of moments, observing Lance's sleeping expression that deep in a slumber looked relaxed. Keith carefully made a move to step outside again, as he remained there until the first tinges of sunrise.

The fresh waves of the morning breeze winged across Lance's warm and sleeping face, jolting him awake within a second, causing him to snap his eyes open with an anxious force. When his view had cleared up properly for him to discern the patterns of objects in his room bathed in the morning gold, his gaze almost instantly fluttered to the floor or rather the spot next to his bed where Keith was supposed to be, but he wasn't. 

The unpredictable situation made him wake up quicker than usual, as Lance drowsily scanned each corner of his room with a lot of attention, but he momentarily flinched when he felt flicking against his forehead and he instantly jumped back against the wall, withdrawing with the covers clutched at his chests.

''Huh, so this works.'' A familiar voice mused within the proximity, but Lance couldn't quite discern the direction it derived from. Judging from the vigor the voice carried upon scaring the hell out of Lance, it didn't take long for the tan boy to let his shoulders slump, acknowledging its owner.

''You have two seconds to apologize before I get my hands on you,'' Lance commanded with a soft morning growl.

''Feisty. I like it.'' Keith cooed from the same undetected distance and Lance's eyes kept anxiously fluttering throughout the room. ''I could be on top of you, for all you know.''

Lance stilled. ''Seems like you're eager to get there.'' 

Keith chuckled. ''Well, it's not impossible-'' 

Lance hastily ripped the cover off his body and threw it into space before him, and it fell over the outlines of Keith's body, revealing where the demon was positioned. 

The tan boy launched himself forward straight onto the hidden figure, crashing onto Keith with his full weight. Lance managed to knock them both down as he clutched the cover so tightly that Keith couldn't escape. He was straddling the clothed figure and he exclaimed triumphantly. ''Yeah, no. I got to the top, so I win.''

Keith jabbed Lance with his knee straight into the crotch, causing Lance to yelp in the rush of agonizingly dull pain that spread throughout his lower body in a form of the paralysis, forcing the tan boy out of his balance. Keith reacted rapidly, maneuvering their bodies so that he was the one topping Lance as the cover from his shadow form slid off him and fell to the floor.

The demon felt a ball of pity swell inside of his chests upon seeing Lance wincing in pain beneath him. He instinctively moved upwards to get off the boy's body, but his palm which was positioned near Lance's head got twisted in a wrong angle, causing his knee to surge forward and unwillingly collide with Lance's crotch one more time. However, instead of an excruciating shriek, Lance released a throaty moan, shocking both himself and the demon who was hovering over his body completely petrified.

At first, neither of them moved and Lance's pained breathing morphed into short and quick pants, his face acquiring the radiant nuance of crimson. It was needless to point out that Keith was close to combustion, feeling whatever the boy was feeling trough the chain with his knee still firmly pressed against Lance's sensitive part, and he wasn't smart about what to do next.

''Keith,'' Lance huffed, forcing his lips into a tight line, ''Get the fuck off. I have to get ready for school.'' He mumbled, and Keith wasn't sure why he was feeling as if that was not what the boy really wanted. What's more, he found himself obeying, completely puzzled with the suggestive situation. The demon remained on the floor, kneeling near the cover while he observed Lance move across the room with a dose of panic.

Keith wasn't sure what to do, as he didn't have an intention to lead them to such a compromising position, and he wrecked his mind whether was his place now to apologize first or was it Lance's. The tan boy was the initiator of the whole invisible-wrestle play, and he came to no answer. But before he was able to try out the new approach when it came to analyzing roles in the moral code of mundanes, Lance somehow felt where Keith was, and he huffed again with a hand resting on his hip authoritatively. ''I need to take a shower.''

''Want me to hold the door for you?''

''No.''

''But I have to come along, so it's inevitable I get to do something.''

''I know, shut up. I'm trying to think. Come on now, let's go.''

''I thought you were going to think.''

''I'll think on my way to the bathroom.''

When Lance entered the bathroom, Keith had to follow in and they had to lock the door in case Lance's family returned. 

''Turn around.''

''You won't know if I don't.''

''Keith, we have no time for this.'' Lance huffed, lifting the hem of his shirt upward. ''We need to get going as soon as possible. I don't want to be late.''

''Whatever, just get it over with.'' Keith dismissed him, turning around to give Lance some privacy. His fortitude lasted until he heard Lance's underwear hit the ground and he found himself mechanically rotating to face the boy. 

Lance was standing stark naked in his full exotic glory, with almond-toned chests, slim long legs, and conspicuous shoulders.  

Keith worried his lip when his gaze dropped to Lance's erect member. He was suddenly thinking about how he could take Lance right there on the spot.

The boy glanced over his shoulder, turned back and stepped into the shower. He drew the curtain and allowed his water to adjust while he was soaping his body. His body would flinch whenever he would rub on a certain spot, and whatever the boy was doing behind the curtain sent it straight through the chain to the demon. 

Keith gritted his teeth and forced himself to look away. They didn't have time for this, and after a couple of minutes, Lance stepped out of the shower, put the clothes on and urged Keith to be on his tail.  

The good thing about the shadow form was that no one could see the bulge in Keith's pants which the tan boy would have to compensate for later. The demon won't forget.

 

-

 

''How about we have the lunch at my house? I want you to meet my brother.''


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decency is overrated. Lance doesn't agree.

 

What humans called the school, - Keith didn't like.

For a demon of sharp wit, he couldn't quite grasp the point of bringing to life an institute solely made out of a variety of imbeciles. Walking in his shadow form behind Lance throughout the building, Keith began to feel enormous gratefulness for the vastness of his vocabulary which went past the constant use of 'and he was like' and 'omg', and maybe a tad bit grateful that Lance deviated from that common mold as well.

It made him feel powerful, knowing that he was not to be seen but that he was present as the rest of the mundane world, and he forced the unnecessary chatter out of his ear channels with an easy manipulation of centering his focus elsewhere, his attention mainly aiming the figure in front of him and the boy's mood.

Keith felt a fragment of what the tan boy was feeling trough their bond, showing off that Lance wasn't a fan of the local modernized 'dungeon' either, as his mild anxiety and nervousness spread trough the demon's veins under the steel grip of the chain's confinement. Keith had easily put two and two together and he was able to separate his feelings from Lance's, though not always effectively, and he deduced that the boy wanted out.

However, Lance's mood underwent a 180° shift, and that's when Keith figured out that they were approaching a pair of familiar faces.

''Well well well, isn't this a squad of assholes who tied me to by goth boo?'' Lance chirped.

Pidge instinctively glanced around Lance. '''Where is he?'' 

''Right here.'' Lance jabbed the space behind his back. ''What did you think, that I left him at home? He is my new BFF, I even made him a friendship bracelet.'' He sarcastically trailed off.

''Quit whining, we're going to do all that's in our power.'' Pidge dug their hand into a bag of chips. ''Hey Hunk, remember when Laura joined a cult to learn black magic spells so she could cheat on her physics test?''

Hunk thoughtfully nodded. ''That was a monthly scandal, who could forget. Does anyone know what happened to her?''

Pidge wiggled their eyebrows playfully. ''She summoned Einstein with eyeliner and he got her the top score.''

''Really?''

''No. They took her to the juvenile detention center for setting professor's car on fire 'cause she failed.''

Lance instantly went rigid. ''Pidge. Hunk.''

''What is it, Lance?''

''I have a math test today. Fucking hell.''

''Ha! I knew it.'' Pidge exulted. ''Hunk, I want my five bucks.''

 

-

 

''You didn't have to shove a book pile on his feet, Keith! He is going to hate me even more now.'' Lance hysterically whined, slamming the front door of his house shut.

Keith was still invisible, walking a couple of steps behind Lance.

''He was calling you out, and you were sitting in the front row so I couldn't just stand there and bathe in your embarrassment!'' Keith hissed, his energy detecting sensors warning him of the mundane presence lurking somewhere from the living room.

''Trust me, he is going to find a way to blame me for 'ghosts in the school'. By the end of the week, we'll be in a new part of Ghostbusters.'' Lance huffed.

''And that's exactly why he got the book pile on his feet!'' Keith argued. ''Since I have to take his shit together with you, the least of a problem for me is to play karma.''

''Do whatever you want, as long as you don't kill anybody.'' The tan boy relaxed and offered the demon a weary smile. ''Thank you for helping me with the questions, though. There is something inside of that pretty head after all.''

''That should be my sentence.''

''You little-''

''Lance!'' Suddenly, the brunette greeted him enthusiastically while peeking behind the living room's door frame, and Keith thought of her from the moment he saw her as Lance's replica, just in a female form. ''Welcome back! How was your day? And please put your shoes aside, I had to take out the carpet.''

''Alright, alright.'' Lance said in a breathy tone, as he continued. ''You are practically  _glowing_ , Veronica. So spill.'' He positioned his hands on his hips in a demanding manner, knowing that his sister was not to curl her hair for just any occasion. Something was up. Even Keith could decipher so much and he didn't even meet the girl. But from the way she was jittery, it was strikingly obvious. 

''Okay, so...'' The corners of her lips tugged upwards, her finger flying absentmindedly to play with the front curl that fell to her collar bone, and she spoke up. '' We may have a guest over for the lunch today.''

''And who is that special guest?'' Lance's probed.

''Why don't you come in and meet him? We have been waiting for you.'' She beckoned him, disappearing into the room and he immediately followed her.

As soon as Lance entered the living the room, his eyes landed on a decent looking guy who was sitting upright, all stiff with an air of sophistication around him.

He had decently long legs, decently styled cocoa hair that wave-fell to one side, a decent semi-friendly smile plastered over his ceramic face and a decent eye for fashion, considering he wore a decent white shirt that hugged him in all the right places and a pair of decent indigo pants that looked like something Lance couldn't afford with all the money he got in total for all of his birthdays.  
  


Well, everything seemed rather decent. 

 

 _Rather_.

 

Except for the fact that he was kissing his sister.  
  


''Lance, I want you to meet my boyfriend.'' Veronica was sitting in the guy's lap, as he snaked an arm around her securely, eyeing Lance's expression the entire time with a scrutinizing gaze.

''Lance, this is James, James Griffin. James, meet my younger brother, Lance.'' Veronica introduced them to each other, and all that Lance could do is just offer an awkward wave as Veronica was giving him her well-known 'be polite' look.

''Nice to meet you, James.'' Lance's lips formed a thin line, as the guy caressed Veronica's side with an affecting motion.

''Likewise, Lance.'' James nodded at him, his artificial smile not faltering.

''I'll just go drop my things, and I'll be joining you in five.'' Lance explained as Veronica excused him with a bright approval. ''Sounds great. We'll be in the kitchen.''

And with that, Lance exited the living room and went for the stairs, reaching the doors of his room with a skipping step. As soon as he shut the doors and threw his bag aside, Keith pushed him to sit on the bed with a gentle force, yanking Lance's collar with his invisible hands.

''Lance, you have to listen to me, this is serious.'' Keith breathed into Lance's face, as Lance just stared forward into his idea of Keith. ''I know James. And he came here to find me.''

Lance's face scrunched in confusion. ''What? What do you mean, find you? Where do you know him from?''

''He's a demon, Lance.'' Keith rasped.  ''And he is coming for me.''

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James tweets when he is cheerful. Literally.

 

''But why, though?'' Lance inquired, worry dampening his scared expression as he caught Keith's sigh softly echoing through the air.

''I don't think we have enough of time on our hands to discuss this, but even the place like Hell has its hierarchy and history that still influence the subsistence above.'' Keith attempted to explain, but the tan boy's face didn't seem to shift out of the previously formed confusion. 

The demon released another sigh and then continued. ''He came to eliminate me as a possible threat for a throne candidate.''

Lance paused for a moment, trying to process the information in a form that didn't shoot up his insides with a fiery worry which reminded him that his sister was downstairs with a demon that had murder on his mind, as he curtly nodded in reply.

He tapped his chin. ''Well if you die, I die. So the plan is kinda...''

''-Not to die?'' Keith finished sardonically.

Lance shrugged. ''Kinda.'' The demon could feel the tension dripping off the boy's shoulders. ''I am so stressed out at this point that I feel calm. Okay, the scheme, boss?''

''Make sure your sibling is safe and I'll talk to him. I don't think there will be any reason to make a mess. I know James.'' Keith said with a decisive tone, as his shadow form plumped on the bed next to Lance, catching the other by surprise. However, the tan boy saw where the material sank under the weight of the demon's body, turning his head to the right before he spoke through a whisper. ''I'll tell him the truth.''

''The truth?'' Lance asked softly, his bubble-gum breath ghosting across Keith's invisible lips. 

''About us.'' The demon blurted out.

Lance's cheeks involuntarily flamed crimson. ''Which us? There's no us, Keith.''

''The bond, Lance.'' Keith retorted. ''I can't be a competitor for the throne if I am going to become human. I didn't even want it when I was there.'' He jumped to his feet. ''Eat first, then we will find a way to stay alone with James. You think of the way to distract your sister. ''

Lance looked around the room, his ears perking up to catch any distant chatter or faint sounds from downstairs, only receiving a loud buzz of silence that seemed to be glad to serve him. He thought about the guilt he felt growing inside of him at the possibility of his sister in danger.

He took a deep breath, motioned with his head toward where he guessed Keith was standing and shot. ''Okay, let's hurry.''

 

**_-_ **

 

''It was such a great time. Lance, remember the summer when we went to Cuba-''

''-Why don't you go get the album?'' The tan boy suddenly prompted, directing his sister a small smile. Keith was standing behind him in his shadow form, arms crossed over his chests, his gaze sending daggers to the polished demon that could sense him across the table.

''Great idea Lance!'' She rose from her seat, fixing up her curls by running a hand through them too careful not to ruin their design, as she gave them both a glance before she dashed out the door. ''I'll be back in a minute.''

As soon as she disappeared, the time bomb went off.

James surged forward, his palms digging into the tablecloth, his claws popping out alongside with his unnatural looking and flashy fangs, and he glared at Lance with the intensity that could send off a parachute into an open ocean. 

''Give me the demon.'' He spoke slowly through his teeth with an eerie glint in his eyes and he saw red.

Lance thought about how it was obvious when someone wanted to empty you like a Capri sun. He felt a gentle press grounding on his shoulder, nonchalantly soothing his tensed up nerves that were knotting under the immense pressure.

''I'm here, James,'' Keith spoke up clear and loud, surprising the demon that was glowering across the dining table. ''I know why you're here.''

Demon felt James' anger spreading throughout his vessel with a rabbit-speed, and the sophisticated demon replied with a fake containment. ''I don't know why you are, Keith.'' He gruffed. ''And why are you hiding? Your father would be ashamed to see you like that, hiding among humans.''

Keith released a sincere chuckle. ''Actually, I came here to turn human.'' Keith cautiously rattled the chain that connected him with the boy that sat silent under his hands. ''See? No threat to your lover's ambition. Don't you feel ashamed for being Kinkade's footstool?''

James was glowing with fury. ''Say that again, and I-''

''Go back home, Jame. I have no business of returning there and I am serious about my intentions, and you should tell my father dear that I wish him all the best in an upcoming era of rotting.'' Keith spat. ''The one you should be worried about is Lotor. If that snake takes up the throne, hell will break loose.''

James' shoulders relaxed, his claws retreating together with his pointy fangs. He had carefully fixed the tablecloth before he returned to his seat. ''That fucking viper.'' He scoffed. ''Even in the place made of destruction, he ruins everything.''

Keith emitted a throaty laugh, now both of his palms absentmindedly rubbing Lance's shoulders. Lance was very,  _very_  much aware of every press, every trail of the demon's fingers that skimmed across his skin, and it felt as if Keith was opening and closing the wounds simultaneously whenever he would repeat the movement. 

He was trying to remain collected during the dialogue that took another direction, and Keith all that he could to soothe Lance throughout the chain connection.

''Do what you have to do, just don't let him have his way with what is not meant to be his,'' Keith commented. 

James' lips formed a tight line. ''I dedicated my life to Ryan, and everyone knows that. I would rather burn than to watch him fall, Keith. I'm serious.'' 

''You become the slave of love, you know what they say.'' Keith grinned.

''True. I guess I can see now why are you so hung up on turning human.'' He wiggled his thin, chestnut eyebrows. ''He's a looker, dare I say.''

Lance felt the color draining from his face at the demon's statement and Keith coughed, immediately releasing Lance's shoulders. He saw James' toothy grin shining with genuine amusement.

''It's always easy to fluster you, my oh my.'' James ridiculed. ''Though, instead of thanking you for not making me kill you, I will give you something.''

Keith leaned forward as his hands found Lance's shoulders again. The tan boy jolted.

''Your friend is back in town.''

Keith paused. ''My friend?''

Griffin shrugged. ''Shiro.''

''What is he doing here?''

''He fell into the portal after you. Gossips travel fast. It was an accident.'' James waved him off as he trailed on. ''He came to look for him.''

Keith's face was scrunched under perplexity.

''Anything else?''

''Find a person named Coran. He has your mother's things.''

 


	12. A once-over

_**A/N: So! As promised, here comes the short overview and the shortcut of an explanation regarding what happened.** _

 

_**NOT everything was mentioned in the story, however!** _

 

_**If anything else was left unclear , - do tell!** _

  
• Keith is Asmodeus’ son who was sent on Earth instead of him.

• Keith and Lance got tied to each other when Lance wiped the sigil that summoned Keith, creating a bond followed by a chain that is circled around their wrists.

• Chain is not always visible, allowing Keith and Lance to hide it and move freely.

• Certain species of demons can see red, due to witnessing violent acts from early age.

• Demons’ color spectre consists of black, white and sometimes red.

• Pidge and Hunk found out about Keith.

• _Quiesco_ is a Latin word for sleep, slumber.

• Hunk and Pidge learn with Allura’s scripts about the demon/human bond.

• Demon/Human bond affects both ends, but demon can turn human only with the consent and consistent reflection of human emotion.

• Throughout the later research with Allura, when they translated the rest, they found out that Demon/Human bonded have to be soulmates in order for the full shift to human to happen.

• Shiro fell through the opening to Earth accidentally after Keith.

• He is looking for Matt due to his past life memory.

• Allura has vivid dreams about the female demon.

• _Celebramus mortuis_ -  Latin word for The celebration of Dead, used for the manifestation of shadow form.

• Chain affects their emotions, fluctuating mutually.

• Keith learned that he can see blue color which represents fear, and yellow, which represents embarrassment.

• James Griffin is a son of Leviathan, demon of Envy.

• He is Ryan Kinkade’s lover. **(Yet to come!)**

• Lotor is their enemy due to having Kinkade’s father murdered, betraying him previously. **(Yet to come!)**

• Lotor is son of Lucifer. **(Yet to come!)**

• Kinkade wants the throne in hell in order to stop Lotor from causing more destruction. **(Yet to come!)**

• Krolia, Keith’s human mother, has left Coran, her old friend her things that are connected to Keith. **(Yet to come!)**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> x

****

**_*EXPLICIT CONTENT*_ **

 

-

 

 _ **"**_ Why are you looking at me like that?'' Lance questioned with a fearful voice, as he hesitantly closed the door on his room behind him and the demon. The boy witnessed Keith's withdrawal from the shadow form that reminded him of a kaleidoscope that kept coming back together and falling apart again, something close to the broken tessellation possibly being glued back up, and when Keith returned to his human form again, he was stark naked.

Lance's jaw slacked at the mere sight.

''Close your mouth or the midge is going to fly in.'' Keith mused, greeting brunet's shocked expression with a playful smirk. The demon had no shame, Lance concluded, which just proved to be correct when Keith instead of covering his body reached out to run a hand through his fuzzy hair which Lance couldn't focus on at all with the given situation. 

Lance couldn't get the hang of all the moods which circulated back and forth through their chain, as he believed that the demon was prone to occasional mood-swings which derived from his dystopian nature, but when it began roller-coasting with Keith's palm on his shoulder, voice in his ear, and breath on his neck, Lance realized that he was way too far from having anything figured out about their connection.

''Cat caught your tongue? Wait, no. It was the midge.'' The demon mocked, observing the confused brunet who instantly turned away.

''Mind putting something on? You're disturbing my privacy policy.''

Keith only offered an effortless shrug. ''You shivered at my touch, Lance.'' The demon approached him. ''And I know you liked it.''

Lance sucked in his lower lip, pinning it down with his tongue as he tried to ignore the looming presence that he mentally fought to push away. ''It's the connection's fault for making me feel that way.'' He turned around, looking into Keith's grave face. ''That's all.''

''I tried to keep you calm. I sent you nirvana, you sent me the horny. Penny for your thoughts?''

''Get those ideas out of your head.'' Lance huffed with Keith one breath away. 

''I'll get them into in yours instead.'' 

''I won't let you.''

''You think I asked you?'' Keith roughly grabbed the fistful of Lance's shirt, tugging him forward until they were nose-to-nose. It was apparent that the demon was establishing dominance with his unsettling gaze, urging the mocha boy to yield. ''Just because you taught me a thing or two about human emotions doesn't mean I'll look away from what you make me feel. Trust me, this one is fully global.''

Lance put a hand over Keith's mouth. ''No kissing.''

''I want to touch you.''  

''As long as you respect my boundaries.''

''Fine.'' The demon gritted his teeth, as he suddenly released the boy only to have him forcefully pushed against the door. He trapped the boy with his body, his hands getting him out of the shirt in a jiffy. 

''Yours. Off.'' Lance hotly mouthed with a flushed face, as he reached out to lift Keith's over his head and drop it down to the floor to join his. 

The demon positioned himself between the boy's legs and firmly pressed his crotch against Lance's, causing the brunet to whimper. He thrust once, twice, and caused them both to moan due to the friction. Lance reached down and pulled Keith closer by the hem of his jeans. 

''Can I?''

The demon nodded, leaning back to give Lance enough of space to unbutton them, push them down to his knees together with his briefs and reveal his thick cock which stood fully erect. He shuddered when the cold air hit him, and released a throaty moan when Lance took him in his hand.

Lance gave it a couple of testing pumps, deciding his pants were too tight and he needed to set himself free. He copied the way he undid Keith's and was briefly facing the demon with his underwear around his ankles. 

A shot of excitement coursed through his veins at the sight of Keith and what they were going to do as he took his member in his hand and began to stroke it with measured pulls. 

''Come here,'' He beckoned Keith, and the demon silently watched and obeyed. 

Lance pressed Keith flush against his body, taking the other's cock into his busied hand as he began to rub them together. 

Keith threw his head back and hissed through his teeth. ''Fuck.''

''You're already leaking,'' commented Lance with a hint of pride. He couldn't overlook the difference in the size though, and maybe Keith being a monster wasn't such a bad thing. 

''Shut up or I'll put your mouth to work,'' Keith ordered, forcing his body even closer. 

Lance mostly kept his eyes where his hands were, but as soon as he lifted them toward Keith whose breathing was ragged, face red and hair a mess, Lance felt an intense exchange of emotions through the chain and trying to track which what was whose was like trying to catch a falling star. Instead, he allowed the flow to take him as he submitted to the fact that the demon's eyes on him were making his head spin, and he felt compelled to thrust into his hand faster. 

The demon picked up on the change and copied, and soon enough Lance felt everything that was building up for a while threatening to come out.

''Keith, I'm close.'' Lance sobbed and released a loud cry when he felt Keith's large palm covering their rubbing cocks. ''Oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck.'' Lance chanted.

''Come for me, Lance.'' Keith pressed his wet mouth against the sensitive skin of the boy's neck, softly taking the flesh between his teeth. ''Be a good boy and come for me.''

''Fuck, I'm coming, oh fuck, Keith. Fuck.'' Lance cried out, as painted his and Keith's stomach with thin white ropes. 

Keith spit in his palm, rubbed his wet head with his thumb and took Lance's cock into his hand again together with his aching member. He began to tug on their cocks with such intensity that Lance's head fell to rest on his shoulder. 

''Why are you so good at this? It's not even supposed to feel good after I came, fuck-'' Lance barely mumbled, his tongue angrily darting out to lick on the outline of Keith's shoulder.  Keith's cock jumped up at the unexpected praise. He continued to pump them when he felt Lance determinedly grazing his shoulder. The press of the boy's teeth sent the demon over the edge, and soon enough he found their thighs and hands covered in their cum. 

He leaned forward and aimed for Lance's lips, but as soon as he remembered what Lance had told him, his peck landed on the boy's nose instead. 

''That was not too bad.'' 

''This entire chain deal might not be too bad.''

''Hey, Lance?''

''What?''

''Are you into chains?''

''Keith!''

****


	14. Author's Note

_Hey guys, I just came here to tell you that the entire story has been edited, everything that has been written so far underwent major constructional changes so if you want a better written content, you should definitely re-read this fan fiction and enjoy its dialogues, disputes and description which are now easily readable._

_I will continue writing, so expect a new chapter in a couple of days._

_**ALSO! You got the promised EXPLICIT CONTENT in the last chapter I've written, so you should go and check that out!** _

_I have been extremely busy with university and exams and I had no time to sit down and write, but I want to thank EVERYONE who put time into this and I can't believe it got so many reads while it was so cringe and tough to read, so from now on, that's getting fixed and I hope you'll put up with me and stay till the end!_

_I love you all and thank you so much for everything, if anyone has any sort of a question, comment, critic and wants to direct me any personal messages, you can hit me up._

_Stay safe you all and cheers. ♥_


End file.
